The Story of Soare
by Ejdeha
Summary: The Story of an outlasted young shiny Poochyena and her quest to find a home and prove herself. -No Longer accepting OC's- Sorry the first chapter was sort of rushed. the rest is better I swear. I have a Few OC's now, thank you all.
1. Fur Like the Sun

Outcast: The Story of Soare

Notes: Sorae is "Sun" in Romanian. I don't own Pokemon, but I do own the character Soare.

-Ch.1 Fur like the Sun-

Reva was a very proud Mightyena. She was a strong huntress, a fast runner, and had attracted the attention of one of the most handsome, and the one of the strongest, Males in the pack, a tall and sleek furred Man, named Fargo. They had been a mated pair for almost a year, and now it was the time for their first litter. She could tell, by the feeling that she got from her belly, the liter was made of three small pups, and she waited out the few months required for development. Knowing how many were in a litter was a mother's duty, and every female could tell how many they were carrying. It was an instinct.

When it was time her labor she and her mate took to their den, and would not let others enter until they were sure the pups were healthy and all had been born and accounted for. The two had been alone in the small den for hours; with nothing to say for the birthing process save a few pained howls and whimpers from Reva. Then to the joy and surprise of both the Mightyena, came the whimper of the first born, a male, similar in looks to Fargo, sleek and with a small but sturdy build. Fargo brought him to her, and as she birthed the second, she licked him clean of all the fluid that had come out on him. It had no taste, no real one, it was slightly bitter, but that was it. An easy task for her, and one she was so glad she got to do.

"Almic." Was the first thing Fargo said to her as he took the cleaned up pup from her, and she nodded, it was a perfect name, and as soon as that was decided, she felt the second of her pups pass out of her, another male, with a sturdy build but fur like hers, black but tinted with the grey of her underbelly and face. He was handsome, and as she tried to clean him, he tried to play with her muzzle, his lack of sight making him hit her nose. She growled at him, he was not making the labor of the fial pup easy, and he silenced, knowing that as a warning. He was promptly named Arlik.

It was almost as soon as Arlik was clean; she felt the last of her litter finally come. She felt joy overwhelm her, at least until she heard the gasp of her mate. Her heart suddenly races, was there something wrong with it, was it deformed, dead? She was frightened, at least, until she saw it for the first time.

She was beautiful, strange but beautiful, with fur like nothing she had ever seen, it was golden blonde, mixed with a honey blonde color, and her eyes were a soft amber color, and of course she was female, the only girl in the litter. Reva and Fargo both looked at her in awe. She was some kind of miracle no doubt. She took to cleaning her only female, wondering what name would fit one so unique. It wasn't until she looked out at the setting sun that it came to her; A name from an older time, one that was sued to describe the sun; Soare.

"It suits." Fargo agreed, "She looks as if Arcues bathed her in the sun before giving her to us." He licked her forehead, and the foreheads of her brothers as well. They all cried, hungry for their first taste of milk, and Reva obliged, laying still as her pups nursed for the first time, the joy of her first nursing overwhelming her. She'd bees so frightened, afraid she would be barren, unable to have pups, but now the promise of raising a first healthy litter; the fear had vanished. Fargo took his place beside her, is body wrapped around her and the pups, but carefully as not to smother them, and he touched his tail to his mate's.

He put his head next to hers, his nose touching hers; she smiled at him her fangs showing in an affectionate way. Now was the time for her to rest, it was well deserved, and she was exhausted. So when the Alpha of the pack entered she did not look up. Instead he was met by Fargo, and it was understood, Alpha or not, a she Mightyena who'd just birthed was excused from having to stand and show her respects. Fargo walked over to him, and bit his chin in submission.

"Heel Fargo, I only came to see the litter. The birth went well?" The Alpha asked, his tine stern, but it held a hint of softness. It was his duty as the Leader of the Pack to make sure the females and pups were all okay, and to take away any deformed or dead pups.

"Yes, Alpha Staran. All was well." Fargo answered. He kept his tone even, and his tail low, not between his legs but low. Staran nodded and walked passed Fargo to get his first glimpse at the litter. His lower jaw dropped as she gazed at the golden female. Is eyes took her in. it was strange, the other two looked normal enough…

"One of your pups, Fargo…" He started, looking at the other male.

"Yes, Alpha Staran, what about one of my pups?" He answered, knowing he was referring to his only daughter.

"its fur, it's blonde." He finished. "Is she okay, any deformities?" He asked. Fargo shook his head before he said, "She's healthy. "

All three of the pups had stopped nursing, and now were taking a nap snuggled into their mother. Staran pulled the small yellow pup from under her, and looked at her, Fargo watched, and fought back a warning growl. Staran nodded, she seemed healthy, but in case…

"If you notice any complications in the future, tell me, but for now she seems healthy, now may I ask the names of your pups, it's more for your sister's sake, you never told me she'd be this naggy of a mate." With that comment Fargo let out a very hearty laugh. "I did warn you she'd be a handful, now didn't I?' he teased, "The two males are Almic and Arlik. The girl is Soare."

'Fitting name.' Staran thought to himself, before turning to take his leave. When he was finally out of sight, Fargo let out a large sigh of relief. He picked up Soare by her scruff and laid her next to her mother again. That was one close call. He reclaimed his spot back beside his mate. She was fast asleep, unaware of the talk he and Staran had had just then. Now it was time for him to rest as well, he was exhausted from the day itself.

By spring the eyes of all the pups in the village had opened, and now they were being weaned off of milk and pre chewed meat and being taught to hunt. While Almic and Arlik were being taught by their father, Soare was with Reva. Together they walked through a small thicket. It was Soare's first time out of the pack's small village of dens, she was exited, and her curiosity had her smelling and looking at anything and everything. Reva only laughed to herself at her pup's curious nature. It was a reminder of when she was a pup. She was lost in her nostalgia, her mind buzzing with her first outing, the scent of flowers, a new and wonderful scent, and the sights, and how back then they captivated her, and then….

The sound of a loud yelp rang out to the forest. Reva was brought from her thoughts only to see Soare in the dirt rubbing her nose on a muddy spot with tears coming down from her eyes. Hastily Reva sought the cause of her dismay, only to see a very upset Corphish. He snapped his claws in anger, and looked up at Reva. "Hey hey hey, tell your kid to watch where she sticks her nose, next time I'll snap it off!" it threatened, and Reva let a growl escape her throat.

"Perhaps I should show her hot to hunt by using you as an example, since you seem so keen on snapping at my child that way. "She warned in retort, baring her fangs and growling in warning. Corphish backed away, his intimidation tactics suddenly useless. Soare looked up after the pain in her nose subsided.

"Lesson one, "her mother said smirking, "Claws hurt, so avoid them if possible." Corphish scuttled away mumbling to himself irritably. Soare giggled and laughed the pain in her nose suddenly gone. "Thanks mama."

Reva pushed her along with her muzzle, and took a smaller stride beside her daughter in order to stay with her. They were close to what they had been looking for, a small herd of Sawsbuck and Stantler. She took in the scent of the nearby herd.

Most Pokemon were intelligent, and either were in packs or villages or prides, depending of their type, or their instincts, for example, the more solitary Pokémon, like Mightyena, only lived in packs and in dens and caves all along the faces of mountains, and had wilderness territory, or Pokémon like Pikachu or Infernape, who lived in towns and villages. Each species had a different lifestyle, but Pokémon like Sawsbuck or Stantler were more primitive, and unlike most Pokémon, lacked the skills to speak, nor had any thought other than to graze, run or mate, and were game, food if you will.

This was the first thing that anyone was taught, and not only did pack or pride dwelling Pokémon like Mightyena or Luxray hunt them, they were hunted by other Pokémon using means other than claws and fangs, unless those were available to them.

Since Mightyena and Poochyena were pack dwelling Pokemon, they hunted using fans, and their noses. Lesson number two, Pinpoint the weakest one in the herd. Soare was told this ahead of time, and now she was told to do as suck. Her small amber eyes looked at all the potential food, she was looking for anything from a broken hoof to a sickly looking elder. She soon found it, a buck; his back leg was broken, most likely from a fight with another buck over a mate. He was one of the Sawsbuck, a rather small one, but perfect for a mother and her trainee pup.

"Over there, "Soare pointed out to her mother, who had noticed it long before her, "He's hurt."

Reva knew how hard it would be, it was just them, no pack, and they weren't taking small game as is usual. They were after large game, Reva wanted to see if her child was up to it. The boys were, they had come back from hunting after a small Sentret and came back with a Stantler. Of course there were three of them, Fargo and the boys, but if they could, so could Soare.

Now all they had to do was get it alone, get it away for the herd. Not a hard task, it was hurt, meaning it would limp, and be too slow. Reva lowered herself, ready to start into a turn. Soare imitated her mother. The two were off, Reva howling as Soare barked in an attempt to howl. The herd started to stampede, of course the injured Sawsbuck having no success in running in its hind leg. Soare was behind her mother running as fast as she could, while Reva got herself in front of the small Buck, causing it to turn away from his herd, and towards a small shallow creek.

Reva took it as a chance to strike, she howled to Soare , telling her to get ahead, go for the throat. The young pup tried her paws carrying her as fast as they could. Even with a broken leg the buck was a challenge to keep up with for a pup.

She jumped, and nearly landed on its back; she slipped just as she touched down, and fell into the shallow water, getting her fur soaked. The buck, turned to the left and into a thick wooded area. It got away. Soare shivered as she wadded out of the water, and shook her blonde fur off. She was upset, her first hunt…failed. She had tears building up in her eyes. She took a seat on a rock, and cried while she waited for her mother to come for her.

All the way home Reva tried to comfort her, reassured her it was okay, that it was just the wrong game for her at that age, but it didn't help. Her brothers had taken down a Stantler, and she couldn't even take on an injured Sawsbuck. She was upset still; she hid her face in shame as she rode atop her mother's back.

Of course when her brothers heard of her failure, she was the center of their ridicule. Her ears hung at her side as they teased, earning the two a bite on the ear each from their mother. "No don't pick on her, or no meat for you to tonight. I mean it."

They shut their muzzles almost instantly.

For the first time that spring the adult Mightyena went out on a hunt, leaving the pups in the care of some of the oldest pack members, the elderly who could no longer hunt. It was time to play. A small group of pups gathered at the small river at the bank, some to drink and some to plot a day of fun. Almic and Arlik were among them, and behind them was Saore, who they had tried desperately to lose.

"C'mon guys, can I play too?' she pleaded desperately. The boys sighted, and tried to hide their embarrassment. Some of the other Poochyena snickered. Soare was the strange one in the pack, and the two boys knew it. They hated when she hung around them, it was embarrassing. "No" they answered in unison. She kicked a rock and stared at the ground.

The other kids all laughed, even her brothers, and left her sitting alone on the bank. She stared down into the river where she could see Magikarp swimming down below. They all traveled in a group regardless of how different one might be or seem. She was envious of the abundant fish Pokémon in the river. She wanted desperately to fit in, to hunt as well as her brothers, to belong, to not have the Albpha eyeing her all the time, to be black and grey like the others in the pack. Her mother said she was bathied in the sun by Arceus, a gift, special. She didn't feel like it.

Other pups and even adults looked at her oddly, whispered about her, she heard them, and she was old enough to understand them. She was picked on, made fun of, even called names behind her back and event to her face. Mind you most of the names weren't in the slightest creative but it stung.

"If I could prove myself…" she said to herself in a whisper, "Maybe They'd play with me…" She looked up from the river, and it was as if she had been hit with inspiration. Prove herself! She knew now how to do that! It was one of the most brilliant ideas in the world! If she could lure the herd of Stantler and Sawsbuck to the pack…she'd be more than accepted, she'd be a hero!

She made sure nobody could see her, and as quietly as she could she snuck out of the sight of the elders, and picked up fast on a trail of close by Sawasbuck. She began following it, imitating her mother and how she tracked scent. It wasn't long before she found them. This was a really healthy pack, but there had to be one hurt or sickly. All she had to do now was find her pack's hunting party.

Or it would have been. Soare forgot one important rule in hunting, stay against the widn. Her scent traveled to the Sawsbuck down below. They lifted their heads from grazing in alarm, and begant o charge away in a frightened frenzy…and headed towards the Pack's camp. She panicked, and not knowing what else to do, she gave chase, hoping to stop them.

The hunting party had returned home after a few days of chase given to a large Stantler. Three large bucks were brought back, and to celebrate, the pack gathered at the center of the camp to eat and howl praises to the sky and Arceus. Reva and Fargo however did not celibrate. They were short one child; Almic and Arlik were there, and they swore they had no clue where their sister was. The two searched the small village of dens in fear, hoping the worst hadn't happened to their youngest. Then the ground started to shake, and the pack looked up, in confusion and fright.

They began to howl and scatter, grabbing pups, even if it wasn't theirs, in order to get everyone out of the way in time. They got up onto the higher ledges of the hillside and watched as the herd stampeded through their camp. The corpses of the Stantler they'd worked so hard to hunt were trampled into piles of bones and shredded meat.

Then the pack picked up something, a small barking and someone shouting "Stop! Stop!" From the very back of the herd. Reva looked and gasped, it was Soare. She jumped from the cliff, and made a circle around the stampeding herd, and grabbed Soare by the scruff. She dashed, making a straight path into the woods and around the trees back up to the hill. She put Soare down in front of Fargo and began to breath heavily, she dashed fast, and was already tired from the hunt, and hungry. She dropped down on the ground to rest.

The herd passed by. After the last of the Sawsbuck passed the pack came down from the small hill and gathered around the center of the town. It was trampled and the food they had worked to hunt was completely trampled and no longer eatable. The rest of the camp, furs used to decorate the outside of dens and as mats and storyteller's circles were wrecked.

Almost as if they knew what happened all eyes sat on Soare. She shrank down and lowered her ears. Fargo and Reva sat next to her and were about to comfort her when a growl came from the throat of Staran as he approached Soare with eyes like fire. They backed away from their child.

What happened…" he asked her with an enraged growl. She shivered, and shrank down lower. "Answer me, Soare…"

'I…I was try to help…" she spoke, her fear evident in her tone of voice, "I thought…if I could lure the food to us….I'd get accepted…and people would stop picking on me…" she swallowed hard, her heart raced.

The other Mightyena began to whisper.

"She almost killed us…"

'She's a bad omen…I knew it…"

"We'll starve if she staies…"

She shivered, what was going to happen to her?

Reva howled, getting the attention of Staran and the other Mightyena.

'I Know my daughter did something wrong, but she meant well…Please, let her by."

Staran bit her hear hard, and she yelped in pain. Her startled and scared eyes met his.

"No. She wil be tried by me, and elders of this clan. I'll have the leaders of our other clans come and we'll discuss her fate there."

A heavily build Mightyena came forward and grabbed her the same way Reva had. Staran spoke again. "Until her trial she will be held in a cell. No visitors."

Saran, and the other Leaders of the more spread out Clans, ones that made up the rest of the pack, all stood on the stones she faced, decorated in feathers and bones, and furs. They towered over her, and after a few days of being held up she was glad to be out of the dimly lit cell that was in the back of the large cave that made up Alpha Staran's Den. Now she was at the spot where all the packs that made up the Mightyena Tribe met, Staran at the top, being the Alpha, and the others on either side of him. She was wearing a small bone, a tooth from a long dead Mightynea, one who had been a traitor in the past, a sign of shame.

"you stand before us, Soare, daughter of Reva and Fargo, guilty of the crime of Leading a Rampaging herd of Sawsbuck into the main camp of the mightyena clan, Destroying food meant to feed the pack your were a part of, assisted vandalism, and putting the pack in great jeopardy. After we acquired the whole story from you, we, the Leaders of the Packs that make up the Mightyena Tribe, have decided your fate."

Reva and Fargo stood on the sidelines, a group of guards stopping any interruption they might bring. Reva knew the worst was coming, she could see it. The grim look on the faces of the Leaders, and the fang of shame around her baby's neck said it all. They were going to kill her, or have her tail ripped off, something horrible.

Staran looked down at his niece. He'd grown to rather like her, but now…"You could have gotten one of killed, you endangered the pack, and have destroyed our food, causing us to starve until new game can be hunted. You have done a heinous thing to your people. "

"I…I know…" she stuttered. One of the other pack leaders growled at her. "You will speak only when asked to, child!" he snapped.

Staren sighed. "I have decided your fate. Soare, daughter of Reva and Fargo, She named for the sun, you, after serious discussion, Will be banished from our pack, exiled from our territory, and chased down until you have left our borders. You are to be escorted to the rock of exile and given a five minute head start."

'NO YOU CAN'T DO THAT, SHE'S A PUP!" Came Fargo's protest, he growled, and was quickly silenced by a bite to his tail. He whimpered, and was restrained by another Mightyena. Reva, who had been ready to attack, was being held down as well.

"You are also to wear the fang of shame for the remainder of your life. "He concluded. "Take her to the rock, Arint." On order, Arint, a young freshly evolved Mightyena grabbed her by the scruff, and walked over across a small threshold and to a white rock and set down. He sighed.

"You should run now. Hurry." He said.

She nodded, tears rimming the edge of her eyes. She turned and stared at the Mightyena who began to like up and wait for her to run. They bared her fangs in warning and growled viciously. She started to run and headed into the woods alone.

And when her five minute head start ended, the group of Mightyena started after her. They caught her scent fast, and in no tiem, had caught up to her, and began her pursuit. When some caught up to her, they'd not at her tail, or even her ear. She'd yelp, and make a desperate dash for a nearby tre to get him off of her.

She was running out of breath, and getting tired now. Then the Mightyena who chased her stopped, and turned to leave. She had stopped to see them as they left, and took in the unfamiliar scent of unmarked territory.

Now she was alone, with no way do defend herself…no food…nobody, in a unfamiliar woods and the sun had set…

Unease crept up her spine as she searched for a place to sleep, and was relieved to find a hollow tree standing tall nearby. It was no recent scent, and looked old. It was perfect. She slinked into it, and curled up into a small ball before falling into a dreamless sleep.

-End of Chapter One-

I hope you liked it. I personally don't think it's all that good, but I know it will get better as I go along with it. I think I rushed too much…but I plan on taking it slow from here.

Read and Review?


	2. Storm in the Woods

Outcast: The Story of Soare

Second chapter, I feel really proud now. And thanks to ShayminRules for the frist OC I have gotten. :D And to ColaVixen Inc and PhantoMNiGHT321, I'm still waiting for your firms. :D Well enjoy.

-Ch. 2, Storm in the Woods-

She cringed in her sleep and woke to the sound of a jolt of lightning, and the sound of heavy rain as well as the sound of fighting Pokémon. Startled, she looked out form her hollow tree. Two very shaggy looking Houndoom were trying to tear each other apart! One was nearly missing one of his ears and had half a horn missing, and the other was missing half of his tail, and a chuck of his hind left leg. Both were severely scarred, some old and some they had afflicted onto each other. Their blood washed off of them and into the wet dirt below their feet.

Lightning struck in the background. The two fighters made loud growls and yelps of pain. She whimpered. Why did they choose here and now to fight? She cowered away and backed up until she was back to back with the bark of the tree. She let out a whimper.

And as their ears picked up her small whimper, they stopped quarreling. Their glowing eyes looked over at her with the strongest hunger for something.

"So the little morsel is awake…" the one missing part of his horn said in a veracious tone. She began to quake. "Morsel…" it meant she was dinner…

"I say we halve her…I'll take the head to halfway down near the upper gut, and you get what's below that."

"Sounds fair." The hornless one spoke again, "I like the rump anyway, niiiiiice and juicy."

She was trapped, like a Rattata. The two Pokemon closed in on her tree. The opening that had allowed her shelter was now using her as a small sacrifice. She'd no clue on how she'd escape. They bared their teeth, and let out low growls.

Lightning struck, and in what seemed like nothing but a flash of while light one was yelping and on the ground. He smelled burnt. The storm had saved her, or so it seemed. One of the Houndoom, the nearly hornless one, had been struck by the very lightning she'd heard nearly a second ago.

The logic of a kill is as follows: The bigger the prey you can take down, the less important the smaller target is, or that was the case now. The other Houndoom had lost interest in her, for he now had a bigger meal. He gave her a look of disapproval and grabbed the neck of the dead Pokemon, and began to drag it away.

He followed as quiet as she could, until he had hidden behind a bush. He pushed the leaves aside to see him, she shouldn't have looked at all. When she saw did, the Houndoom had started to eat into his comrade's neck. He was tearing at it and barely chewing, letting small chucks of meat and blood fall from his fangs as she bit through the neck and into the various veins and bones around it.

She was disgusted. She backed away as fast as she could she felt as if she was going to puke. He was eating one of his own, it was horrible, vile, and it made her long for home.

A home she no longer had. She missed her mother, father, even her brothers. She was soaked, and the storm was not going to allow her more sleep. She had to find a better place to hide and sleep. She walked through the mud and shook herself off to try to make herself less wet and heavy. The small string that held the shameful tooth onto her neck was beginning to chafe under her fur.

She whimpered and let ears fall from her eyes. She wanted to go home; she was wet, and lonely. She finally got down on her belly and put her head over her paws. She was too tired from carrying her heavy fur and from trying to get through the mud to even walk. She looked up at the sky, and saw a passing group of Drifloon float by with a Drifblim in the middle. She could see the moon through the clouds. She closed her eyelids.

She didn't wake up until mid morning. The storm had long since cleared and now he sun shone through the green leaves of the trees. She got up and shook what was left of the water off of her. The mud still remained.

Soare didn't know where she was. She couldn't say she was lost, because she had no place to get lost going to. What she wanted now was some water, and maybe a bit of meat. She was starving. The soggy mud soon became grass under her feet. She liked the feeling of something other than dirt under her. She then heard the trickling of a nearby river. Quickly she made her way to it. She waded in from a small band and let the mud rush off of her as she took a few sips from the water. It was refreshing, but did nothing for her hunger.

She came back to shore, and sat in the sun to dry off. She looked back into the water; maybe she could catch a fish? She pawed at the water whenever she saw a Magikarp or Goldeen that might fill her. She had never learned to fish.

She kept at it for a long time with no success. She was beginning to hear her own hunger now. Her paw rubbed against something but only barely. It seemed more furry than scaly, she figured it was maybe a Pokemon taking a swim. She was starving still.

"Perhaps…If I fished in a deeper part of the river…" she said to herself. With a small trot she waked downstream a bit. She seated herself on a small spot and started to pw the water. Fish were going deeper, and she was forced up onto all fours again to fish.

The grass was damp from being so close to a ricer, and from her pawing the river, and as she tried to switch paws to rest one, she left the ground come from under her. She felt wet again, and then her breath was gone. She was in the water, and being carried by the current. She couldn't feel the ground like she could at her little shallow embankment, it was too deep now.

She tried to swim up to the surface of the water, the current had her hard. She was trying t breath water, she was choking, osffocatind…

Then she could see the sun, and the water was gone. She found herself coughing on the shore, letting all of the water in her lungs escape, and taking in sweet, sweet air. She was back on the grass, and grateful. When her breath returned she got to her feet and shook her fur dry.

It had occurred to her that she had to have been saved. She looked for her savior. He wasn't too far off.

He was a tall, serious faced male Buizel, with a scar over his left eye, and a focus band on his left wrist. He was staring back at her, just staring.

"Th…thank you…" she tanked in a small voice.

"You alright, Kid." He asked. She didn't answer, she only nodded. "Alright,"

He turned to leave, but Soare started to follow. He looked back, she still followed. He stopped, she did. He had himself a stalker.

"Hey Kid, get going" he told her. "Go find your mother."

"But…" she began in a teary voice, "I can't…I'm not allowed where my mother is…"

The Buizel sighed. This kid, what was with her?

"Well, you rent' allowed to follow me either." He told her. She got on her belly once again, and gave a submissive pose. "Please?" she asked. "I ain't got anywhere to go…"

"I don't either, Kid." He said.

She was on her feet. "Then we can find a place together!" she stated. He shook his head.

"No, Kid. I don't travel in crowds." He told her. Her ears flatted on her head.

For a moment she thought she'd found a friend, but his cold rejection had her downhearted. She turned around, her tail between her legs, and started top walk off sadly.

The Buizel sighed. The kid was good at the guilt trip, weather she was acting or not. "Fine kid…c'mon…just until we find a town, they you are on your own…"

She turned her head in surprise and joy. She ran to him, and licked his paw thankfully. "Thank you." She told him. He looked at his paw.

"I'm Soare…" she greeted, "And who are you?" she asked.

"Jet."

-End of Ch.2_

Eh, it could have been longer I think, but it was good, I would have had it up earlier too, but then had a poop moment and decided to not let me log in. XD I think a lot of people had that issue. Well enjoy, and if I listed your name, I sent you a Character sheet, and I'm waiting for your reply. :D till next time, and please review it.:D


	3. First Kill

The Story of Soare

Thanks for all of the O.C. entries guys. I have all of my slots filled now. I'll introduce each new character as the story progresses. You are all wonderful. Also, I've never been more motivated to work on a story, but I have so many of you who wanted to contribute. It makes me happy. Also, if there is a problem you have with the way your O.C. is coming off, or if I missed out on something in their personality, tell me. I want to hear from you and better myself with keeping others in character.

-Chapter 3 First Kill-

_She has to be inadequate at hunting…it seems she has not had a lick of food in days…_These were his first observations of the young Poochyena pup. She was starving, which is probably why she had tried fishing on her own. Now as she followed him she shivered with cold and hunger. He felt a mix of pity and sadness for the poor kid. Perhaps that's why he agreed to allow her to follow him?

She was wobbling behind him now. Hungry, though she seemed to be trying to ignore it. _Did she learn to hunt while in her pack…speaking of which…why isn't she with her pack…_

"I'm not allowed where my mother is…"

These were the words she had said. Banishment was the only real explanation he could think of. Jet decided not to rack his brain bout her troubles, he had to concentrate on finding a town so she could go off..

Soare's hunger was an issue however. She was weak with it, not having eaten for a while, and having forgotten about a mean in the excitement of having a friend at her side. She was now sagging as she walked, her tail between her legs and her ears flattened against her light golden fur. Jet shook his head.

Jet himself was a vegetarian, or for the most part he was. Other than a few Clampearl or Shellder he'd not eaten actual meat, his diet was mostly berries and nuts as well as certain herbs or fruits. But she was more carnivorous then anything. He figured she probably craved meat or something else bloody. What was worse, he knew nothing of hunting.

"Jet…" she finally spoke up. "I…I want food…" she let out a puppy like whimper when she spoke. Soare pawed the round sadly.

"I don't know what you want me to do, I know nothing about hunting, and as a Poochyena you should." He responded rather coldly. Soare hung her head.

"I tried once…with momma." She protested. Jet gave her a hard look, as if daring her to tell him the outcome. "I…it didn't work..." she added sadly.

"Then it does you no good." He said. "We have two options here, either you miraculously learn to hunt or hold out."

Soare hung her head and followed behind him again. He was right…she could not hunt…he could not hunt. Her muzzle buried into the ground before she pressed on. She had come to the conclusion that he was either not nice, or preferred quiet. Her fluffy golden tail flung the dust from the ground as she sulked along the trail they had found. The day was hot now, and she could feel the hot orb for which she was named for beating on her. Even her name was against her now…

She sat for only a second to raise her foot to scratch the dry chafed skin under the string that held the tooth. It bothered her horribly. She flinched as she hit a very sore spot on her neck with her nails. Jet turned to see her scratching harshly. She had told him before that she couldn't take it off, he had tried, but it was being more of a bother to sit here and wait for her to finish scratching. She needed ointment for it, perhaps he could make some?

"Wait here." He ordered. Soare only nodded as she scratched. He stepped off the trial. If he could find either an Oran berry or even Aloe leaves, or maybe both, he could make a simple mixture for it. He knew both plants grew in this area.

He found the Aloe plant first. It was nestled not far from them near a rock face. He picked a few, the largest and thickest of the leaves, and placed them in a small pack he had with him. He had to g farther down to find the Oran. But he did and he sued a rock and a thick stick to mix the two into a strange gloppy greenish blue goop. He stored it in an empty container and carried it back to her. "Now hold still."

He rubbed the oddly sweet smelling goo into the skin under her fur, being careful not to get any on hr fur, thought at times it could not be helped. Soare felt a tingling and then a soothing felling. The ferocious itching had ceased now. She stood and shook the dust off of her pelt. TI did nothing for her hunger but the ceasing of the itch gave her a temporary new vigor. She crept on behind jet.

Soon the terrain change and the forest became more sloped and rocky. She could catch the scent of pine and of unfamiliar flowers. It made her hunger return. Jet could feel his own hunger now, and he soon decided to lead her off of the trail to find his own meal, If she was that hungry she could settle for berries. The spot was not far off, and had an ample amount of various berries. The Oran in the area grew fatter in the vicinity. He'd get full for sure, and if she decided to eat maybe ever Soare.

"Eat this. It's all we can get." He informed her handing her a few of the fattest berries he could pick. Jett leapt form the branch of the tree to the ground. He had his own mean cradled in his arms. Sore took a small nibble of the first of the berries to land at her feet. It was hot, and her moth burned so bad she had to run to the bank of a small stream to dip her head in. he came back and discarded the horrible red berry. Too hot…

The second was bitter, better and horrible. Her muzzle puckered and she could not get it far enough away from her. It was just…horrid. And the third was sour and made her pucker up even worse. Why was jet feeding her this? The forth smelled like the ointment he had made her, but it was dry, and too hard to bite into. The last of them was soft and easy top bite, but it was sweet and it made her queasy when she tried to swallow.

Jet had eaten his with no issues. Soare whined and tears came from her face as she hid her face in hr paws. "Why would you make me eat such horrible things…" she cried. None of the berries he had given her were to her taste at all good.

"I figured you'd b hungry enough to eat them." He said dully. "But apparently not."

She shook her head and stood. "I can't they don't taste like food should." She protested. Jest should have figured, she's more inclined to eat meant now. Her reaction had been though, a bit silly and maybe a little unneeded.

Jet was a slow eater and Soare grew bored with the wait and desperate from the hunger. She left him for only a second. Maybe she could find a Weedle and eat that…though she could imagine the taste would be strange, but it would be meat, and maybe easier to eat then the berries. Her mouth still stung form the feeling.

That was when she saw it. A small Deerling, she was green colored for the near coming summer, and was far from any herd. She was small, probably only a few weeks old, with a leg that was twisted to the point of looking backwards. She limped when she walked. A perfect example of prey, and she was downwind, meaning the Deerling didn't even know she was there. It was her moment, her chance, an she was so hungry, she would take it.

She did, in a jolt of yellowish gold she was at her hooves, and the crippled Deerling was running as best it could Soare had underestimated the small thing; she was fast despite hr deformity. 'She's going as fast as she can run, so I should maybe…' she was thinking and running at the same time, devising a way to corner the Deerling and go in for the kill….like her mother had been trying to teach her not so long ago… She could hear the beating of her paws, and for a moment she thought she heard her mothers' as well.

There were other paws but not her mother's in her excitement she had not noticed the second hunter running by her. He was only a bit bigger then her and white in fur, with a strange horn on the side of his head. He was in pace with her, but he didn't seem to be competing for the meat. She felt the urge to howl as she ran now, howl like a pack in pursuit of meat, for that moment the strange new Pokémon, whether he was a pack dwelling Pokémon or not, was her pack mate, they were in ti together for the moment.

Jet had gone to look for her. She had been gone too long, all she should be doing is grabbing maybe a quick and easy to catch bug Pokémon right? He was annoyed at her long it took her to catch one bug..but his annoyance became awe when he found her. She had not gone after a bug, but something bigger. And she was running with her fur making her look like a streak of sunshine and with her ran a newcomer, and they seemed to be forming a strange two member pack. He marveled at it.

Soare kept an eye at her surroundings, and took quick note of a small embankment leading to a rock wall. She let herself feel the urge, the need to steer the Deerling to it. The strange white pokemon understood. He picked up his pace, getting to the right side of the Deerling and driving it left.

It was a success, and soon they had it trapped. Soare closed in and leapt high for the kill, she clamped hard on the vein that pumped the Pokémon's life blood. She ripped it, and let go in time for the Deer Pokémon to stumble and fall. Soare and the newcomer stood staring at her for only a second, their eyes meeting hers, only for a moment, as if to acknowledge her death and their deep appreciation for it. The Deerling's eyes sparkled and then faded.

Soare didn't know what to do now. She and the White furred male had both worked for it, but who was to take it.

"You go first, there's enough for us both." He spoke up. He was not a child, but not yet fully matured as an adult, which would explain his size and his tone of voice. He was however a good year or two older than Soare, most likely a year. "Go ahead." He repeated.

She, out of habits taught to her by her clan, licked his chin in a sign of respect and began to eat her fill. The meat was tender, and she didn't let a scrap of what she ate get away. It was juicy and the taste made her drool as she ate. She took her fill before backing off for the White Pokémon. She was full now and fat form the kill.

As he ate she licked the blood from her jaws and other areas where she had gotten the red sticky mess on her. Jet had come down from the place on the ridge he'd been watching. He hunger pangs had left her. "Soare." He said. Her head turned to see him.

"Jet!" she sounded too excited for words, "I did it, I hunted, me and the other Pokémon hunted!"

"I saw. "He stated. He didn't sound as impressed as he was. She had done well.

Finally the white furred Pokemon backed from the kill, cleaning himself the way Soare did. Jet knew him for what he was right away, an Absol. He was young still, and looked just as pleased with himself as Soared did.

As soon as the kill was abandoned, a flock of Murkrow took it over. It was no big matter, the kill was theirs now; the two Pokemon who had needed its meat enough to hunt it had taken their fill. One of them, the largest of them, squawked a "Thanks pal." before eating at the carcass like his brethren. The Absol walked with them up the encampment and back to the berry trees where Jet had left his bag.

Soare turned to the older Pokémon with a look of gratefulness in her eyes. She got on her belly and flattened her ears in submission to the other. "Thank you for the help." She said in a low whisper. With her words the Absol gave her playful lick to the head.

He could feel her humility strongly. After licking her head he pawed it and gave her an assuring gaze. "You can get up you don't need to be so formal with me." He poked her nose. She giggled, it tickled. The Absol felt her joy too.

Jet stepped in. "Who are you?' he asked. The Absol looked from Soare to him, he was full of a strange sense of caution now, the Buizel was a very distant and wary. "Yami." The Absol answered. "and you…?"

"Jet." He answered as simply as he had with Soare only a day or so ago. Soare herself had gotten off her belly and her ear flopped as she stared him down. "I'm Soare." She greeted. The moon was up now, and it was a clear night, an d the light form it made Yami seem more mysterious then he really was. Jet shook his head. The hunt had taken up time, but it couldn't be helped, hunting the way they had took time anyway.

Soare yawned. She was tired and full now and content with herself. She could hunt. Jet shook his head. Soare was going to seep here weather he liked it or not. Arceus knew he needed to as well.

Yami took a turn and walked off towards the edge of the trees. Soare was up in front of him in a flash.

"you're leaving?' she asked. Yami nodded. "But why?'

"I…well I don't know. I guess because I need to find a place to go for the time being."

"Us too!" she exclaimed. She really wanted Yami to stay. He was her pack mate, at least he was back there, that's how she felt. Jet looked at the little Poochyena and then the slightly older Absol. '_here we go…'_

"Whether he comes with us or goes is his choice alone, Soare. " He said. "We can't force him. "

But Yami stayed with them, he nestled down into the grass under the moon. Soare found a nice patch of fallen leaves, and she cradled herself in them, trying to imitate the feeling of her mother's fur even just slightly. Jet was beginning the wonder what he had gotten himself into by letting the little Poochyena tag along. But there was nothing he could do for now, he was stuck with them both now.

-End of Ch. -

Well that took longer than I thought. Sorry I had it planned but I needed a bit of inspiration for the hunting scene. So I read a bit. Well for all those who sent in a OC bio, and for any future readers, thank you. Well, the next chapter is up soon, and it won't' take me an eternity this time around.


End file.
